


domestic

by chiak_y (redsandlighthouse)



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, hints alec/ellie, written post 2x05
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsandlighthouse/pseuds/chiak_y
Summary: “Miller, dannazione, e io dove dovrei dormire?! Sul dannatissimo pavimento?”





	

Quando Alec rientra trova Ellie rannicchiata sul _suo_ divano, avvolta in una delle _sue_ coperte, guardando la _sua_ tv e sgranocchiando quello che presume sia il _suo_ ultimo pacco di biscotti. Chiude la porta dietro di sé, con un po’ più di forza di quanto sia strettamente necessario.

“Oh ciao.” Dice lei voltandosi e sorridendogli con naturalezza. “Bella passeggiata?”

Alec non risponde e si mette tra lei e la televisione.

“Ehi!”

“Sei stata qui tutto il giorno?”

“…Stavo controllando i tuoi fascicoli.”

“Ma davvero?”

“ _Sì._ Perdonami se ne avevo avuto abbastanza e ho pensato di fare una pausa.”

“E non hai pensato di farla nel _tuo_ appartamento?”

Ellie distoglie lo sguardo, mettendo in bocca, colpevole, un altro biscotto.

“Si però…ehm…Fred si è addormentato e quindi ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio lasciarlo dormire. Dato che è piuttosto tardi e ci vorrebbe troppo tempo per guidare fin laggiù…”

“E dove sarebbe?”

Ellie gli rivolge un sorriso compiaciuto e indica il suo letto dove il piccolo F…no, era D… _il piccolo Miller_ , dormiva beatamente. Nel _suo_ letto.

“Miller, dannazione, e io dove dovrei dormire?! _Sul dannatissimo pavimento?_ ”

“Okay, okay, non c’è bisogno di arrabbiarsi!” fa lei, risentita, stringendosi di più nella coperta. “Se non ci vuoi in giro non devi far altro che dirlo.”

Alec sospira, si passa le mani sul volto.

“Miller, non puoi nasconderti qui per sempre…”

“…E chi lo dice?”

Ellie accartoccia il pacco ormai vuoto di biscotti, guardando l’involucro straccio come se fosse il simbolo fisico della sua vita altrettanto accartocciata.

“Odio davvero quell’appartamento, sai?”

Alec sospira leggermente. Non è davvero arrabbiato, ma deve comunque darsi un certo tono, no?

“Sono sicuro che ci sono molti altri posti in cui potresti andare…”

Ellie fa il broncio (un vero broncio, un broncio identico a quello di…del suo figlioletto) e si stringe nel guscio di coperte.

“Ma a me piace qui…”

Alec rotea gli occhi e Ellie alza i suoi verso di lui e sorride implorante.

“Hardy? Per favore? Per favore, per favore, per favore?”

Alec non può credere che stanno avendo questa conversazione. Guarda la sua ex collega negli occhi. Ha un flashback di Tess che tira la manica della sua camicia implorandolo di accompagnarla a teatro, occhi grandi e ciglia lunghe. Scaccia immediatamente il pensiero. È un contesto e una situazione completamente diversa. _Completamente._

Non è diversa la sua risposta, però.

“E va bene…”

“ _Grazie._ Tu puoi prendere il mio appartamento, se vuoi.”

“Ti piacerebbe. Puoi restare per stasera, ma domani riporti il piccolo—“ deglutisce, tenta la sorte “Fred a casa sua, a dormire nel suo letto…”

Miller non fa commenti riguardo al nome, quindi deve averlo detto giusto, e fa spallucce.

“Come vuoi…Vuoi venire sotto la coperta?”

“Cos— _No!_ ”

“Oh, non intendevo mica—oh dio, no certo che no!”

“Sì beh, comunque no, grazie.

Detto questo Alec si lascia cadere seduto all’altro estremo del divano, sprofondando nei cuscini. Per un po’ stanno in silenzio, guardando la televisione. Alec non ha nemmeno il tempo di chiedersi cosa possa trovare Miller di divertente nel guardare un cuoco isterico urlare ai concorrenti dello show quanto siano incompetenti (insomma, lui lo faceva tutti i giorni in centrale e lei non aveva mai mostrato un singolo segno di apprezzamento), quando Ellie dice: “È un po’…domestico, non credi?”

“No.” Risponde immediatamente Alec, perché non è davvero il caso che si soffermino a pensare a questo tipo di cose, perché lui davvero non sa essere domestico, quindi se ci provasse manderebbe qualsiasi cosa hanno messo su lui e Miller completamente al diavolo e non è il momento migliore per questo.

“No, voglio dire…” continua lei, evidentemente non afferra le sue intenzioni di terminare la conversazione. “Mi sono abituata a…te. Come persona. Non avrei mai pensato fosse possibile per…nessun essere umano, davvero.”

“Wow, grazie tante.”

“Scusa. Devi ammettere che sei un po’ difficile da gestire…”

“Vuoi una dannata medaglia, Miller?”

“Okay, scusa. Forse è ora di andare a letto…”

Alec è d’accordo, prende il telecomando abbandonato accanto alla sua coscia e spegne la tv. 

“Non ti dispiace dormire con tuo figlio, no?”

Ellie scuote la testa.

“Sicuro che vada bene?”

Alec le rivolge uno sguardo stanco ma mite.

“Non è un problema…ho dormito su divani peggiori.” Dice dando una fiacca pacca al bracciolo del suo nuovo letto. Gli piacerebbe dire temporaneo, ma lo sa che non sarà l’ultima volta. Il pensiero, sorprendentemente, non gli da troppo fastidio.

Ellie gli sorride e finalmente lascia andare la coperta, porgendogliela.

“Posso usare il tuo bagno, vero?”

Alec alza drammaticamente una mano.

“Quel che è mio è tuo, Miller.”

“Non esageriamo ora. Puoi tenerti la tua biancheria. E quei giornali sconci che ho trovato sotto il letto.”

“Cosa? Di cosa diavolo stai—”

“Sto scherzando, Hardy.”

Oh. Giusto.

“Divertente.”

Ellie ridacchia, poi inaspettatamente gli poggia leggera una mano sulla spalla e vi lascia una carezza sicura mentre si allontana. Alec finge di non notare il contatto, ma la mano di Miller è calda e lui pensa che forse è davvero tutto molto domestico e che forse, questa volta, non deve per forza finire male.

Comunque, ora Miller gli deve un pacco di biscotti.

**Author's Note:**

> postata qui: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3018285&i=1


End file.
